Perdi
by Arfaxad
Summary: Los problemas apenas empiezan para la joven y orgullosa valkiria, una chica que por ser una de las mas fuertes guerreras se vera en serios problemas debido a su orgullo.


Perdí (primera parte)

Una de las valkirias pateó un cráneo seco el cual rodó hacia abajo rebotando entre otros cráneos provocando el sonido hueco característico de los huesos al golpear entre sí mientras las otras valkirias observaban como el esférico objeto descendía de esa pequeña lomita.

Estos miserables cada vez más sucios –Decía la valkiria que había pateado el cráneo- viven en medio de la inmundicia y suelen llamarse a sí mismos guerreros.

Pero son débiles –Dijo una valkiria de baja estatura, piel trigueña y ojos grises, con hermosos cabellos rubios que ondulaban con el frio viento en un terreno lleno de huesos de animales y de hombres- los redujimos más rápido de lo que se había considerado y siento como si no hubiese peleado, me siento un poco frustrada.

Deja las quejas hermana –Dijo una valkiria de mayor estatura mientras sonreía- además eres una de las cinco más fuertes y por ello necesitas rivales de tu altura.

También tiene otra cosa que la hace destacar –Dijo otra valkiria.

¿Qué es? –Preguntó la valkiria de ojos grises.

Eres la de más baja estatura de todas –Respondió la valkiria al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada y todas las demás se unían a la risa.

La valkiria de estatura baja solo se limitó a reír también mientras se echaba a la espalda una espada y se encaminaba hacia su caballo.

Quiero tomar un baño caliente antes de comer –Dijo la chica al tiempo que montaba - quiero quitarme toda esta maldita sangre de encima antes de que me dé más asco, esos malditos esbirros del caos me repugnan más que los debiluchos.

Con calma Jyrl –Dijo una valkiria extremadamente hermosa, de cabellos rubios lacios, ojos azules y piel blanca, con un porte imponente y una voz autoritaria- eres inteligente, apasionada, intensa y fuerte justo lo que se necesita para ser un buen guerrero pero también debes ser paciente.

Es fácil para ti decirlo Brunilda –Respondió Jyrl- ¿Qué te preocupa? Eres la más bella y fuerte de todas las valkirias ¿Qué preocupación puede quitarte el sueño?

A veces es mas carga –Dijo Brunilda al tiempo que azuzaba a su caballo- el tener que soportar esta fama que el tener que pelear a diario.

Pelear es una liberación –Dijo Jyrl mientras seguía a su hermana- lo disfruto y por ello no creo que tenga que preocuparme si hago lo que me gusta ¿Tú haces lo que te gusta?

Claro –Respondió Brunilda mientras sonreía- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Solo quería preguntar algo –Dijo Jyrl- mera curiosidad.

El grupo de valkirias se bañaba en una enorme casa con muchas habitaciones cerca del Valhala, el agua era caliente y el ambiente tranquilo, las platicas eran tan variadas como las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, algunas hablaban de los cuidados que debían tener para sus cuerpos otras de sus batallas, otras de sus preocupaciones acerca de los dioses, solamente las diez más fuertes de las valkirias tenían a su disposición unos pequeños tanquecitos de agua de forma circular con escaleras en las orillas para sentarse, la profundidad era suficiente para llegar a la cintura de las chicas, todas las demás valkirias compartían estanques mas grandes donde se bañaban entre cinco y ocho valkirias dependiendo del tamaño del circulo.

Jyrl estaba en uno de los círculos exclusivos, rodeada de círculos en los cuales había valkirias. Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones frotando sus brazos y su vientre, perdida en sus pensamientos, entonces una frase la distrajo "No sé si seré una buena esposa…", la chica se giró lentamente para observar quien había dicho semejante cosa, era Sjohn, una valkiria de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, no era una valkiria destacada ni tampoco una de las débiles, Jyrl la observó por un momento, la tenia de frente pero la chica estaba observando hacia una de sus amigas hasta que otra valkiria le tocó un par de veces el vientre para hacerla voltear hacia Jyrl.

La chica de grises ojos la observó inquisitiva por unos segundos y luego preguntó.

¿Por qué te quieres casar? ¿Acaso las batallas no te gustan tanto como el hecho de tener que alimentar, complacer y vivir al lado de un cerdo que no te deja pelear a gusto? ¿Qué atractivo encuentras en el matrimonio?

Es solo que me gustaría saber que se siente querer y ser querida –Respondió Sjohn con cierto aire de recato- pelear siempre tal vez llegue a fastidiarme algún día…

¡Nunca te puedes fastidiar de pelear y de ser libre! –Interrumpió Jyrl a su hermana mientras atraía las miradas de sus hermanas hacia ella, pero la chica no estaba molesta, estaba excitada- el poder ir a donde quieras, estar donde quieras sin que alguien te exija cuentas, eso es genial… no me digas que quieres dejar todo eso solo porque quieres saber que se siente que alguien te quiera.

Es solo que –Dijo Sjohn- a veces… solo olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? Era un simple comentario.

Si solo era eso está bien –Dijo Jyrl al tiempo que se levantaba- si no es un dios nadie tiene derecho a decirnos que hacer… vamos a comer algo, estoy hambrienta.

La chica salió de los baños, se vistió unas ropas ligeras y salió del lugar con rumbo a su habitación, pues también tenía una propia al ser de las principales valkirias, se vistió mas elegantemente y se fue al comedor donde hervía de soldados y valkirias, le fue servido su platillo y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y salió al pasillo; justo cuando cerraba la puerta llegó Brunilda corriendo y le dijo:

Ponte tu armadura y carga tus armas, esos malditos trolls han vuelto a atacar los campos sagrados.

No sé si enojarme con ellos –Pensó Jyrl mientras asentía a las órdenes de su hermana- o alegrarme por darme un poco de trabajo.

La chica se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia las caballerizas, tomó su montura y se preparó para salir, se colocó al lado de Brunilda y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente en tropel hacia el lugar donde debían estar los esbirros a los que querían dar caza.

Doscientas valkirias avanzando estruendosamente entre las montañas levantando una nube de nieve mientras el viento les agitaba sus ropas. Los campos a los que iban a pelear no estaban lejos por lo que no les tomó tiempo llegar a donde se libraría la batalla, en el lugar, un claro muy amplio entre las montañas, se encontraban un grupo de trolls cavando en tierra desenterrando algunas cosas, cuando vieron a las jóvenes en posición de ataque, se prepararon para pelear, eran apenas cinco trolls lo que provocó en Jyrl un aire de decepción, la batalla terminaría rápido, no habría reto ese día.

Las guerreras se lanzaron abriendo su formación para rodear a los monstruos que se mantenían firmes en sus lugares pero faltando unos metros para alcanzarlos, los trolls sacaron unas enormes lanzas y las apuntaron contra los caballos, las valkirias frenaron a sus corceles antes de llegar hacia las armas por lo que ninguna sufrió daño alguno.

Tontos –Se escuchó una voz de entre las mujeres- ni siquiera nos pueden tender una trampa sin quedar como imbéciles.

La mayoría de las valkirias rieron al tiempo que sacaban sus armas cuando de momento se escucharon terribles alaridos provenientes de las espaldas de las valkirias, al voltear, Brunilda observó que de entre los arboles surgían monstruos enarbolando garrotes y piedras, corriendo y gritando como locos, eran muchos, cerca de cien o más, fue entonces cuando la valkiria gritó.

¡Es una trampa!, prepárense, ¡giren hacia su retaguardia!

La chica olvidó que en el centro había cinco trolls y uno de ellos levantó su lanza para atravesar a Brunilda por la espalda, Jyrl trató de apearse para bloquear el golpe pero otro troll la atacó y tuvo que defenderse esquivando el poderoso golpe al tiempo que otra valkiria brincaba sobre Brunilda y se la llevaba al suelo abrazándola, ambas cayeron pesadamente pero el golpe del troll nunca tocó a su destino. Jyrl y otras valkirias comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos del centro mientras el resto se preparaba para pelear de frente a los que llegaban del bosque.

Brunila se levantó rápidamente junto con su salvadora mientras sacaban las armas y Jyrl descendía de su caballo para pelear de frente con su oponente que ya preparaba otro golpe.

De esto es de lo que pido mis desayunos –Dijo Jyrl al tiempo que rodaba para evitar un poderoso ataque del troll- vamos amigo… pégame con tu mejor golpe… tu puedes… ¡vamos!

El troll tenía problemas para poder darle un golpe a Jyrl porque la joven era de estatura baja y no tenía problemas para esquivar las agresiones, solamente bastaba rodar hacia un costado o hincarse para evitar un ataque y el troll ya comenzaba a enfurecerse, las demás valkirias no tardaron en tomar sus posiciones de batalla y en pocos segundos ya estaban peleando una batalla muy violenta.


End file.
